


The Last Goodbye

by Slayer87



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, reaction fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:56:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3982282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer87/pseuds/Slayer87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People believe there's only one soulmate. And for someone it is. But for others, there isn't only one person they can share their lives with. For others it can be two, or even more people. For others, they're blessed with more than one love and that's okay and beautiful, too. Stefan, Elena and Damon were like that. When they were divided, conflicts and fears ruined them. When they tried to fit in a couple scheme, they crushed, because it wasn't for them. They were born to be together, the three of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> 6x22 Reaction fic
> 
> This is the first time I post on this site, I'm kind of excited.  
> Thanks to my amazing Beta, Lavinia!

 

Everyone had made their goodbyes.

Elena was in that strange state and everyone had plenty of times to say everything to her, knowing that, for at least sixty years, they won't see her face again.

In the end, only Damon and Stefan had to make their farewells.

They talked a lot. Stefan wanted that they talked to Elena separately, but Damon made a point saying that neither of them was even remotely ready to stay alone in that moment. Stefan said he didn't want to be an intrude, that certainly there where many things Damon wanted to tell Elena without anyone near them. In return, Damon said to his brother he always knew what to say, and he trusted only him to be near himself in that time. Beside all of that, they deserved to say goodbye to the love of their life together.

They always knew that. They could avoid it, made it sound like a joke between the three of them, but in the end, they always knew. It wasn't Elena and Stefan or Elena and Damon or even Stefan and Damon. It was the three of them, from the first time till the end.

People believe there's only one soulmate. And for someone it is. But for others, there isn't only one person they can share their lives with. For others it can be two, or even more people. For others, they're blessed with more than one love and that's okay and beautiful, too. Stefan, Elena and Damon were like that. When they were divided, conflicts and fears ruined them. When they tried to fit in a couple scheme, they crushed, because it wasn't for them. They were born to be together, the three of them.

So, that night, it was right to give their last goodbye to Elena together. Be together, all three, for what could possibly be their last time together.

They came near the coffin, and they took Elena's hand in theirs.   
Suddenly they were in bed. It seems like they were when they had their first time together, only a few months before, when they finally had understood there wasn't any shame to be together like that. Elena was in front of them, and she made a little smile.

“I was waiting for your two to come.”

“And of all the times you could pick, did you choose this?”, said Damon, trying to find his usual humor, to smile one time again just for her.

Elena smiled again.

“I wanted to remember what was like to feel so deeply loved, and I wanted you two to remember that too.”

“Elena-”

“No Damon, stop. We know too well that words are useless right now. I just wanted to be next to you, my beautiful boyfriends, for one last time. I just wanted to remember that. Because at every hour I'm going to be like this, that's what I'm going to miss the most. You both.”

They laid down. Elena in the middle, as per usual.

“Promise me one thing”, said Elena in a small voice.

“Everything”, said the brothers, in synchrony, while they put their arms around Elena, as if they never wanted to leave her.

“Be happy. I know it wasn't supposed to end like this. It's unfair. But it's not like forever, and for vampires sixty years are like a year for normal people. You can get through this. Together. The two of you.”

“But...” Stefan tried to say it was her, that put them together. Without her, probably they still pretend to hate each other. How could they live, without her in their lives?

“Shh Stefan, I know. But you have Caroline, and don't pretend you don't like her, I know you. And Damon will find someone, I trust the universe in that. People like the two of you, you are born to love. And universe doesn't get wasted.”

“You know I could never love someone the way I love us,” said Damon, without trying to be any less that deadly serious.

“And that's alright Damon, that's alright. But you will love again. Not the way you love us, but in other ways. Ways that will prepare you to love us again when I'll wake up.”

“But-”

“Shhh. Keep me in your arms.”

They stayed silent for what seems an eternity.

Nobody wants to end that moment.

At the end was Elena who talked:

“Guys, you two need to go.”

Stefan and Damon didn't answer.

“Guys. Kiss me.”

Like always, Stefan began to kiss her, slowly and smoothly.

After him, Damon pressed his lips against Elena's, and their kiss was passionate, and messy, until Elena ran out of oxygen, putting the kiss to an end. One last pressure of lips to lips, this time delicate and soft.

“And I know you know guys, I want my last memories of you two kissing each other.”

They kissed. Usually their kisses were strong and they liked to bite each other. But not that time. That time was slowly, and with no tongue. Just their lips, and their tears ran out from their eyes.

Elena kissed the brothers on the cheeks, while they still kissed each other.

“Be happy. And remember this love. Until the end.”

They wake up from the vision still kissing each other. When they parted, they noticed Elena sleeping with a smile on her face. They closed the coffin and collapsed on the floor, keeping each other in their arms and crying over their lost love.

The End

 


End file.
